


Stalking the Bitterness

by snarry_splitpea



Series: Bitter and Wet [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Stalking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Anonymous Kinkmeme prompt.  Cullen develops an obsession with Dorian that sparks a quick encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking the Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkmem Prompt: Cullen has Dorian piss on him while he masturbates.  
> Linked Here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60041722#t60041722

Their little agreement started out as innocently as being watched pissing on a tree could start. Dorian's relaxed posture and relieved moan following the low hiss of his urine spraying out.  The soft pitter patter of his piss splattering against tree bark to darken the soil between roots. He'd tensed when he felt eyes on his body. The unmistakable sensation of being watched.

Furthermore, he'd heard... gasps. Little slaps. Soft, wet noises and the audial residue of stifled moans. Dorian knew those noises.  Tiny intakes of breath and the slickness of precum along a cock.  The unusually soft hints of a man used to masturbating in barracks where he hopes to go unnoticed. The noises paused when he turned to look around, still pissing.

And there Dorian stood.  
  
Holding a cock that was starting to harden at the thought of being observed. Growing aroused at the thought of some random foot soldier with the balls to jerk off while watching him.

"Whomever you are, I commend you on your good taste in men and poor taste in kinks," Dorian called out into the near darkness. He'd not give them the satisfaction of watching his proud cock stand up and twitch for them. So, he'd tucked himself away the moment his piss slit was done leaking. Well, done leaking piss, that is. He knew his small-clothes would be full of clear, warm precum before he could make it back to his tent. Would be blasted full of cum from his thighs clenching and unclenching in anticipation if his tent wasn't empty when he arrived.

Would his tent mate, The Iron Bull, mind if his brown skin flushed a little darker as he painted the insides of his clothes with white cream? They'd only known one another a few short weeks, but something about that Qunari struck Dorian has entirely, unabashedly perverted. He idly wondered if perhaps his audience was his roommate. Perhaps he'd return to a resounding fuck or at least a buddy to watch as they openly wanked, together.

The next time Dorian realized he was being watched, he was pissing on the side of a ruined building. A tucked away corner, far away from camp. Not a soul would happen upon him, there. He'd chosen the spot for that very purpose.  His little stalker would have to put in some real effort.  Would get caught.

He knew, when he heard the barely perceptible crunch of boots on gravel, that he'd been followed.  What completely cock-led fool stalked a man just to watch him relieve himself?  Dorian had to know.

So, at the risk of sullying his clothes, this time Dorian held his cock firmly and turned as he pissed, walking away from the privacy of the wall with a stream still flowing forcefully from his tip. He took tentative steps forward with hopes of catching the, likely startled pervert retreating. What he spotted was Commander Cullen standing mere feet away from the solitary ruin. Facing away from him. Just standing there as if he'd come to admire the sunset from that exact spot.

Dorian's brow furrowed and he hated that he'd need to spend the rest of his day walking around with boots that smelled of piss.

After finishing, he'd approached the commander from behind and asked if he'd seen anyone else around. Cullen's startled expression gave the uncomfortable impression of attempting to hide guilt. Dorian let his eyes not-so-subtly drop to below the man's waist. To the unmistakable bulge tenting his trousers. Without a word to one another, they walked back to camp.

**************************************************************

Cullen found himself completely incapable of being around Dorian without having humiliating thoughts about the man's half-hard cock pissing in the moonlight while out on missions. The steady, arching stream, silver in the near darkness, and the astringent odor did something to him. Reminded him of the many times héd purposely wet himself in his youth. Reminded him of morning erections he'd had to jerk quickly before he could relieve his bladder. Just -did- something to him that no woman could.

He'd watched Iron Bull many times before the qunari had finally confronted him with offers of a forceful fuck. He'd watched Blackwall, Varric, and Cole. All with varied degrees of success at not being spotted.

Yet, for Dorian to see him. To know that his cock had grown long and hard in his pants at the sight of him. To look at him and truly grasp the implications of his indiscretion. ...and then walk with him as if it had never happened. To continue to meet him on balconies and patios to play Wicked Grace. ...Cullen was growing obsessed with the man.

His breaking point should have been being caught the second time. Peeking around a bend in a beautifully glowing cave to spot Dorian unbuckling himself with a desperate hopping that spoke of having held his bladder shut for far too long.

His habits should have changed, then. No more stalking. No more peeking. No more frantic pawing at his aching cock as he watched the Tevinter grip his girthy rod and urinate against the rocky cave wall.

His desire should have been forever snuffed by the moment Dorian turned his head in exactly the right direction to spot Cullen's exposed cock ejaculate so thoroughly that the noise that had caught his attention was the white avalanche carving into the dirt below him.

Should. Should. Should. But did not. Because instead of leering or judging, Dorian had turned back to his business of pissing. Had let his head fall back and his mouth fall open. Had moaned in relief as his too full bladder continued to unload.

Dorian had heard Cullen panting. Seen his cock straining in arousal. Watched him cum.

***************************************************

Dorian couldn't make himself feel disgust at Cullen's proclivities. He wanted to. He wanted to not dream about the man beating off just out of sight as he went about his daily activities. Wanted to not get off on the idea that the man would probably drink his piss if only he had the lack of decorum to offer it.

Dorian wanted to be surprised when he'd stumbled into a Ferelden outhouse behind a farm they'd been called to for a mission. Wanted to be surprised to catch Cullen with his face frozen in shock, pants around his ankles, and hands stock still on his hard cock. He wanted to be shocked when Cullen's eyes grazed over him in adoring scrutiny and paused on Dorian's hands which were holding the undone buckle of his pants.

"I... can come back when you're done," Dorian had offered. It was the first time either of them had spoken to each other when they found each other in awkward positions.

"No. No, please," Cullen begged. Dorian didn't know what for until he man scooted back on the large hole carved into the wooden seat and spread his legs as wide as they would go in the narrow little shelter. "Please, do it."

Dorian huffed out a terrified breath. Was he the kind of man that could do it? Piss between another man's legs? Aiming for a hole that wasn't nearly wide enough. Let his stinking fluid splash against the commander's thighs and balls?

"Dorian, I'm begging you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. But I need it. I need this," Cullen was panting. His hand started to slowly stroke his cock, again. And he knew Dorian could see. Wanted Dorian to see. "I watched you drinking. So much wine. So much ale. And I knew.... I knew that if I didn't hurry, you'd be here, soon."

"...and so you took your time?"

Dorian freed himself with his right hand. Held up his pants with the left. Stepped forward but not far enough in to close the door. Anyone that came out of the house would see them. Somehow, that concern felt foreign. Far away. Not as real as the moment they were sharing.

He let himself go. Let the hollow sound of his piss landing in the bowl below Cullen fill his ears as his eyes watched the commander beat himself. Truly, frantically, painfully pull at his cock with wreckless stroking. The commander cried out his name and literally cried tears of shame as he scooted his bottom forward. Closed the gap in the seat so that Dorian's wet stream hit his aching cock.

"Ahhh.... fuuuuuuuuuck," the blond sobbed as his thoroughly wet hands continued to pull and twist at his leaking dick. He'd never oozed out so much precum in his life. It felt as if he was pissing pleasure. Sniffling, he moaned his way toward orgasm ad Dorian's bitter stream painfully blasted against the bottom of his shaft. Right in the spot where cock met the sack that held his tightening balls.

Dorian watched in awe as Cullen's shut eyes leaked more tears. He... wondered.

"You do know how disgusting this is? Is this what you templars do? Ask mages to defile you so that you can get off on how the tables turn?" Dorian asked. His tone reproachful as he feigned disgust. Because he wasn't disgusted. Not as disgusted as he'd hoped to be. His cock was hardening rapidly at Cullen's humiliation and he couldn't pretend he wouldn't need to jerk off in the minutes that followed the final spurts from his piss slit.

"I know," Cullen sobbed, again. He was leaning forward, his body curling in pleasure. Dorian was sure that his toes were curled in his boots. Was sure that his pants and the end of his shirt were wet from their activities. "Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for... for indulging me."

"I'll only forgive your... this... if you indulge me, commander."

"Anything."

Done pissing, Dorian gripped himself firmly and began stroking. He wouldn't last long. Couldn't last long with a crying and completely undone man pulling his dick in front of him. He was barely ten hard strokes in before Cullen was crying out in orgasm. Dorian stumbled forward, not a care for the cleanliness of his clothes for once in his life. He awkwardly straddled Cullen so that their cocks could press together. Frotted his hard cock against Cullen's spasming rod. Let Cullen's cum coat him as he jerked off with both cocks in one hand.

Cullen bit as his bottom lip as Dorian stroked him past his orgasm. Shuddered violently as Dorian called him disgusting, again. His accusation a delight in the husky tone of arousal.

Pulling Cullen's softening cock against himself, Dorian finally hit his limit and came, as well. His cum thick and hot against Cullen's belly and cock.

"Dorian," Cullen huffed. "Thank you."

"I..." Dorian stopped. He had no idea what to say. "I'm not into this... at all."

He stood himself back up, horrified by just how much cum had splattered on Cullen. It was all over his thighs and made jagged white lines across his chest. By the gods, there was a tiny dollop of it hanging from Cullen's chin. If Dorian could have gotten hard, again, he would have. He wanted to see it on Cullen's lips. His entire face.

Dorian thought about that. Thought about his cum and perhaps the cum of others dangling from the commander's ears and making a mess of his perfect hair.

"...but if this is something you need. I think we can come to some sort of a compromise."


End file.
